A trail of broken hearts
by Twins sins
Summary: It all started with love but chain reactions begin the hearts that are broken can't be mended the lives that have been ruined can't be brought back. Death's icy grip is on all the clans all because of one stupid mistake. Full summary thing inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys time for the full summary then the story and this is rp by the way. I would also like to say if your visiting this story due to my other with the three friends turned into cats, I am writing that at the moment so watch out for it ~ It all started with love but chain reactions begin the hearts that are broken can't be mended the lives that have been ruined can't be brought back. Death's icy grip is on all the clans all because of one stupid mistake. Can the paths of broken hearts be repaired or will the clans come crashing down all over this mistake?**

**Prologue**

Oakstar's tail wrapped around Bluefur as she gave birth to the last kit, a tiny tortoiseshell "She reminds me of your mother" Bluefur nodded licking weakly at them they had no medicine cat they had no leader they had no other cats to congratulate them for Bluefur was Windclan's medicine cat while Oakstar was the leader. Bluefur felt a pang of sadness they couldn't keep both for Cloudkit had his mother's eyes and had his father's body shape. When she looked at Spottedkit, the kit had nothing in common with them she had sparkly emerald eyes not her father's amber or her mother's Blue. She had Emerald because of her grandfather. Bluefur glanced at Oakstar "I know a nice place for Cloudkit" "What if Spottedkit doesn't make it? She's so tiny and weak looking" Bluefur fretted. Oakstar licked her between the ears "She'll be fine" Oakstar picked up Cloudkit and bounded off, Bluefur could feel the world crashing down around her as she realized her kits would never know who their real mother was.

**Book one of the trail of Broken hearts**

**Spottedstar's broken saneness**

Spottedkit was squirming in her nest; her brother's pelt pressed against her she loved the feel of his fur on hers. She hadn't opened her eyes yet because she felt like she wasn't ready. But now she was opening them to the world, the first cat to notice was Darkkit, her brother, He was beside her. His amber eyes shone pure joy as he ran over to their mother, Ravenclaw, he jumped on her and squealed "Mommy look! Spottedkit's eyes are open and their emerald like our father!" Ravenclaw opened one amber eye then wrapped her tail around herself "Fine great" she said looking outside now. Spottedkit noticed a ball white fur staring outside too "Who's that?" Spottedkit asked starring at him. "Oh well that's Sharpkit are brother but he's quiet" Darkkit said bounding over. Spottedkit nodded and looked at Ravenclaw again. "Can we go out I want to show Spottedkit camp" Darkkit asked Ravenclaw turned her head to them "Fine but take your brother I want Some peace and Quiet not a bunch of hungry rats running around" Spottedkit felt offended by the comment but Darkkit's happy mood didn't change as he bounded up to Sharpkit "Come on" Sharpkit stood up shaking his pelt free of dust "ok" The three kits dashed into camp, Spottedkit didn't know how big it was! "Come on I'll show you where the apprentices sleep so far there's four Softpaw" Spottedkit loved that name, Softpaw when she had kits herself she knew what she was going to name them. "Then Skypaw, Runningpaw, and-" Darkkit was cut off as a tough looking tom ran over him "oof! And Rainpaw" The tom turned to Darkkit "I'm so sorry I'm not used to kits running about" He helped Darkkit up then looked at Spottedkit smiling "Who are you?" "Spottedkit" she said proudly "What's your name?" "I'm Rainpaw that's probably why your friend here groaned my name" He glanced at Darkkit then looked at Spottedkit "I'll be seeing you around-Wait do you know our medicine cat, Leader, and deputy's name?" Spottedkit shook her head "Oakstar's our leader, our deputy is Deadtail, then our medicine cat is Bluefur" Spottedkit nodded and Rainpaw ran off again. Darkkit then headed to a small cave covered in lots of grass it looked low to the ground making Spottedkit wonder how the cats sleeping in it got out "This is the apprentice's den its small to the ground so intruder's won't be able to fight in it" She nodded intruder's? She had heard talk of Thunderclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan but they didn't seem threatening enough to be intruders. "Well come on I'll show you the warrior's den" Spottedkit ran quickly to catch up with Darkkit she noticed that Sharpkit wasn't keeping up very well. "This is where the warrior's sleep" Darkkit nodded to a small cave made out of the hills and some rocks. "Do we all live in small caves?" Spottedkit asked Darkkit laughed "Well yes actually" Spottedkit looked around to spot a den of some sort that she hadn't been to. She ran off to see who slept there maybe it was a badger, Spottedkit had never seen one but she heard talk of them in the nursery, she ran straight into the den ramming her head into a brown tom "SPOTTEDKIT THAT'S OAKSTAR'S DE-" Darkkit paused outside noticing her already inside "S-S-Sorry Oak-Oakstar S-Spottedkit and I will be going" He walked inside his ears down "Oh it's ok Darkkit" Oakstar said Spottedkit was taken back from his low voice she stared up at him noticing how much bigger he was. "So you're Spottedkit, such a beautiful name for a beautiful kit" Spottedkit's cheeks reddened "Thank you Oakstar" Spottedkit liked Oakstar, she heard several nursery tales about him, Flameheart, her father , would tell them all about Oakstar. She wanted to be like him when she grew up strong courageous faithful and brave! Spottedkit was snapped out of her thoughts as Oakstar spoke again "You should see Bluefur I'm sure she would love to meet you" Oakstar's voice was filled with sadness and Spottedkit could hear it, why would he be sad that the medicine cat would want to see her was he scared Spottedkit would turn into one? "Ok" She said simply her and Darkkit left the den Spottedkit was surprised to see Sharpkit walking up. "Didn't you run after us?" Spottedkit asked her brother he shook his head "wasted energy" Spottedkit nodded slightly a little weird by the statement. "Come on Oakstar said _Bluefur _would _love _to meet Spottedkit" Darkkit said smiling as he teased his sister obviously he thought what she thought about her turning medicine cat apprentice. Spottedkit snorted and stuck her nose in the air walking past him with her eyes closed. A familiar scent spilled over Spottedkit and before she knew what was going on she ran into Flameheart. Darkkit walked past laughing "You're so full of yourself Spottedkit" "Am not!" she said looking at him then she turned to Flameheart who was holding something that made Spottedkit's mouth water "what's that?" She asked standing on her hind paws to put her paws on it "its rabbit you're too young to have any, Spottedkit" Spottedkit sighed falling back onto her four paws. "Now don't worry Spottedkit you'll have some when you're a bit older" He ran his ginger tail down her back Spottedkit realized he had a ginger and white pelt. She must get his orangeness while she got her mother black pelt too. "Well I better be off, don't get into too much trouble you three" "Promised" Darkkit said putting his tail over Spottedkit's shoulder. Spottedkit and Darkkit ran off while Sharpkit walked slowly after them. By the time they reached the medicine cats den Sharpkit was half way there. Spottedkit looked at Darkkit who shook his head before entering. Spottedkit followed pausing when she smelled this familiar smell it nagged at her pelt but she ignored it thinking she must have been here when she didn't open her eyes. A blue-grey cat looked at her it had blue eyes Spottedkit guessed it was Bluefur the medicine cat. "Why hello Spottedkit I hope you want be like Darkkit and try to eat my honey" Spottedkit looked at her brother smirking "Hey it tasted good!" Darkkit said defending himself Spottedkit nudged him slightly before padding up to Bluefur


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey did you enjoy the last chapter? Still writing for my other stories but I won't lie I love this story more one thing, in this story cats can cry ok? Ok by the way Cats can but it's not emotional but now they can ON WITH IT! **

Chapter 2

Spottedkit's eyes were barely open when the trouble began; she was four moons now and had already realized how cruel her mother was. When they got in trouble she wouldn't feed them for a moon! Bluefur's head had popped in suddenly "We need to get you somewhere else kits, Ravenclaw you take them out now" Bluefur's head disappeared and yowls sounded out. Ravenclaw stood up blocking the entrance "Your punishment for last night's yowling kits are to be here to face the badgers" Ravenclaw dashed off only to have the entrance blocked by a badger charging in. Spottedkit backed away but tripped over a root falling on her back the badger grabbed Sharpkit shaking him like a rag doll Sharpkit's screams of pure torture where drowned by the sound of cats yowling out. Spottedkit and Darkkit were frozen the scent of fear coming off their pelt. The badger then bit deep into Sharpkit's neck Spottedkit heard an audible snap. Fury surged within her, her claws slid out and all she saw was blood. She jumped at the badger digging her teeth into its neck then dodging its paws before biting its back then rushing over to its neck repeating the move until she was knocked away by the badger. Her head spun and her shoulder stung where its claws dug into a feeling of sticky hot stuff running down her legs sent the signs of bleeding. Spottedkit was about to close her eyes and give into the darkness when she saw her hero, Oakstar, dash in biting down on the badger's neck. She saw the badger go limp finally, Oakstar dragged it out and Spottedkit stood limping over to Sharpkit's body there she laid down her head on his. Soon darkness engulfed her as she breathed his scent for the last time.

Spottedkit opened her eyes to dazzling sun light that temporarily blinded her. She scented herbs and realized she was in the medicine cats den. She heard a kitten dash in and she looked at Darkkit "Hey I had a strange dream that Sharpkit died and Ravenclaw took fault in his death"Darkkit was silent "It did happen"Bluefur said entering and sighing as she sat down, the she-cat searched through her herbs muttering Spottedkit only heard a little bit "Bad mistake….Choose another she-cat….Poor"She didn't understand but that didn't matter. Spottedkit stood up and licked Darkkit "I can't believe it"She said stretching as she headed to the exit "Spottedkit please let me check your wound before you go to sleep"Spottedkit nodded and then stopped near the middle of the clearing her pelt burned as she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned to see blue eyes in the shadows of the darkness but as soon as they came they left. Spottedkit shivered before glancing at Darkkit who was staring absentmindedly at Ravenclaw. Spottedkit licked him again right between the ears. Darkkit squirmed away his amber eyes playful "I'll get you Spottedstar of Shadowclan for licking me!"Spottedkit smiled "You sure Darkstar of Windclan?"She tackled him and they rolled right into the fresh-kill pile. "You two be more careful"growled Talonfire, a battle scarred tom with a black and white pelt and Green shiny eyes he got his name from his talon like claws, Spottedkit scrambled up only to fall back and knock the pile away luckily it was new-leaf so the pile could easily be replenished if any prey was ruined. "Now please go play somewhere else"Talonfire said now trying to be a little nicer. Spottedkit nodded quickly dashing off soon followed by Darkkit. She stopped when Oakstar left his den Spottedkit saw the scar across his muzzle probably from the battle with the badgers. Spottedkit glanced at Darkkit as Oakstar climbed the Tallrock. He paused at the top then said "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me under Tallrock!"Cats gathered and Darkkit nudged Spottedkit to the front where she froze her claws sliding out. Oakstar's tail twitched as he spoke "Shadowclan crossed the line by marking their scent lines in our territory"Spottedkit gasped then shouted out "We should set ours on their marks so we won't start a battle"Darkkit pushed her away "no we should fight for what's ours"He said his eyes dark Spottedkit narrowed her eyes and tackled him they wrestled missing what Oakstar was saying next. Darkkit then pinned Spottedkit his amber eyes happy she rolled her eyes then pinned him. Darkkit kicked at her never getting up though Spottedkit smiling hopped off and ran to the fresh-kill pile. She sniffed around it then picked a thrush. She had to lift her head high as she carried it over to Darkkit. The two kits shared the prey in silence. "Spottedkit and Darkkit"Flameheart said smiling at his two kits. "We're heading out to set the scent markers I'll probably be out for a while so please be good"He cleaned his kittens pelt "And I think you'd be happy to hear a new queen will be joining you its Ivyshadow"Spottedkit looked around to see the pretty grey dappled she-cat sharing a rabbit with her mate, Rabbitstorm. Spottedkit looked back to Flameheart happy she would soon have denmates but she would only have one moon with them for she had two moons till she would be an apprentice. Flameheart's eyes glistened with tears taking Spottedkit by surprise. "You're brother would be so excited to hear about it he would of even volunteered to clean her nest and fetch her prey"Sadness pricked at Spottedkit's heart and Darkkit's head was down to hide his tears. Flameheart turned glancing at the kits then said quickly "I love you both if it ends up in battle I want you to know I'll watch you from Starclan and I will never stop loving you or your mother"He then left to talk to Ravenclaw. Spottedkit wondered how they ended up together because Ravenclaw was mean. She then saw Ravenclaw lick her mate and tears where near the bottom of her eyes was she mourning for Sharpkit's death? Did any guilt prick at the she-cats pelt or did she not care? Darkkit glanced at Spottedkit before padding towards the nursery "We'll honor him by getting Moss and food for Ivyshadow. Spottedkit can you clear a spot while I get moss from Bluefur?"Spottedkit nodded running into the nursery. She cleared a spot easily and Darkkit soon entered with moss that had no water on it. Darkkit sat it down and the two made it as comfortable as possible lining it with feathers. "Now let's show her"Darkkit said proud of what he did Spottedkit slid out then bounced around Ivyshadow, who said laughing, "What'd you two do this time?"Spottedkit paused and they both spoke at the same time "now speak one at a time Spottedkit you go""We cleaned you a spot in the nursery"Darkkit spoke the ending "And we added moss lining it with feathers!"Ivyshadow smiled licking the both of them causing Spottedkit to purr "thank you both"She got up stretching Spottedkit peered at her belly checking if she-cats actually got plumper, Ivyshadow was defiantly plump "Wow are you expecting soon?"She asked "In a moon"Ivyshadow said leaving to the nursery. Spottedkit was about to go and bother Bluefur with what herbs where what when Ravenclaw walked over "Time to sleep"Spottedkit's ear went down disappoint showed clearly. "I bet Flameheart will tell you about the patrol tomorrow"Sorrow was in her voice causing Spottedkit to do something she never did, lick her mother's head.

Spottedkit tore out of the den the next morning followed by Darkkit. The two kits tackled Flameheart, who was sleeping outside, and laughed. "What happened father?" Spottedkit asked happy he had lived. "Shadowclan got mad at the new border markers but that was all" He said yawning "I stayed out all night may I please sleep?" Spottedkit sighed and nodded then left with Darkkit both kits headed towards the nursery to check on their aunt Ivyshadow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys we're going to show you a sad story again :'( Oh and Shadowkit, I know is normally not allowed but it is here and he wont be Shadowkit forever. And before I forget...Ivyshadow isn't related to Darkkit..Sorry for the confusion :l and thank you for the person who reviewed I do like critism but My small brain can't comprehend(Spelling?) That sorry :(, Grr another note, in this story I don't want to write the part the rper is ashamed of ok? It's not perveted it's just...well It caused the rper anger is all I need to say**

**Chapter 3**

Spottedkit was held still by Ivyshadow as she cleaned her pelt smiling. Spottedkit would be an apprentice today! She looked over to Darkkit who was being cleaned by Flameheart. Spottedkit saw a kitten fling himself in the den being the only to survive in his litter, Shadowkit, was treated like starclan itself. Her pelt was cleaned by the time Oakstar said "All Cats old enough to catch their own fish please join me beneath Tallrock" Spottedkit forced herself not to run out She walked calmly with Darkkit beside her his tail on hers. "Spottedkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Me. I hope I will will pass down all I know to you." Spottedpaw's eyes widened she got the leader, her hero, as a mentor! "I, Oakstar, am ready to take on an apprentice. I had received excellent training from Firetail, and I have shown myself to be Strong and brave.I will be the mentor of Spottedpaw, and I expect you to pass on all I know to Spottedpaw." Spottedpaw was silent for a minute then touched her nose to his. Oakstar then turned to Darkkit "Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Your mentor will be Nightflight. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you" Darkpaw smiled glancing at his mentor "Nightflight, you are read to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Toadfoot, and you have shown yourself to be Wise and strong. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw I expect you to pass on all you know to Spottedpaw." Darkpaw touched noses to her. Rainfall shouted Spottedpaw's name the loudest smiling. Spottedpaw looked at Oakstar whose tail flicked "Come on Spottedpaw we're taking you on a hunting patrol with Flameheart, Smallfoot, and Talonfire." Spottedpaw nodded almost bursting with joy, she was going to hunt outside! The small patrol headed out to the moors, Spottedpaw gasped at the sight of how huge it was. She sniffed the air and tasted the mouthwatering scent she smelled as a kit "That's rabbit follow it Spottedpaw" She nodded heading out. When she spotted a white tail, she crouched low following what Rainfall taught her then dashed after it. She jumped on it only to be carried a bit by it due to her small size "AH!" She screamed scared but was to determined to let it go. Flameheart was about to run over to help but Oakstar stopped him with his tail "Let her do this herself" he said his teeth showing. Flameheart watched Spottedpaw be knocked off then chase after it again. She soon disappeared. Spottedpaw lost her way as she chased the rabbit she tackled it quickly sending the two cascading into a tree. She finally killed it panting she grabbed it standing up the scene had changed...She spotted a white tom with Blue eyes crouched down watching her, he reminded her of Bluefur and Oakstar for some reason. He tackled her and Spottedpaw dropped her rabbit squealing. "Let me go!" She said kicking at him she saw Oakstar walk over and stop at where she believed the border was "Help me" She said her fur on end. Oakstar once again stopped Flameheart "Let's watch this to see how her fighting skills are" Flameheart's eyes were filled with Sorrow and surprise but he stepped back. She knocked the apprentice away causing him to skid into across the ground, Spottedpaw stood up and ran off dragging her rabbit "Let that teach you a lesson, Don't forget my name...Cloudpaw of Shadowclan!" He called out turning and leaving. Spottedpaw dropped her rabbit infront of them. Flameheart smiled "Good catch Spottedpaw!" Spottedpaw looked expectantly at Oakstar who just nodded turning and leaving. Spottedpaw's ears went down as she followed carrying the rabbit.

Spottedpaw proudly placed the rabbit on the pile. She noticed Darkpaw yawning outside the apprentices den. Spottedpaw padded over and laid down beside him her pelt brushed his. Darkpaw sighed and his ears flattened. "What's wrong?" "Shadowclan scent smells like Riverclan's to me" He said almost silent, acting afraid. "I'm sorry" She said simply not knowing what to say "Hey did you see my catch?" Spottedpaw asked smiling proudly, Darkpaw looked at it "That's HUGE Spottedpaw" he said smiling all sadness evaporating at the sight of his sister's catch. "I know! And I fought a shadowclan apprentice" Darkpaw looked at her now his jaw had dropped. "No way Oakstar wouldn't allow that!" Darkpaw said before Spottedpaw could reply Flameheart padded over "He did I've never seen such recklessness" He said his tail lashing. Spottedpaw looked at Flameheart her eyes full of hurt, was he talking about her? Flameheart spoke gently now "Spottedpaw you did fine I meant Oakstar was reckless" He ran his tail down her back causing her to purr slightly. "The gathering is next quater moon maybe you could go" Spottedpaw exchanged glances with Darkpaw then jumped up smiling "Oh yes! I'll be the first of us to go" Spottedpaw said teasing her brother. Darkpaw rolled his eyes tackling her "Oh sure this is coming from a border crosser!" "You'd cross the border too!" He smiled and pinned her. Spottedpaw finally took notice of their size, he was bigger than her...she was the size of kit almost! She went limp then slid out from under him she quickly jumped on his back and tickled him with her tail. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Darkpaw laughed. Flameheart smiled and Spottedpaw saw a flash of pride and...was that guilt? She shook the thought away and jumped away, she didn't feel like playing anymore. She looked over to the fresh-kill pile to see Ivyshadow pick the rabbit up and walk over to a group of elders. Pride filled Spottedpaw, atleast someone would enjoy her rabbit. She stood up and shook her pelt free of dust, she then felt someone clean her pelt, she looked up to see Flameheart cleaning her pelt. She smiled inwardly but acted as if it was pure torture on the outside. She looked around the clearing then saw Bluefur exiting her den. She broke away from Flameheart and dashed over to her "Hey Bluefur!" She said smiling "Oh hi Spottedpaw" Bluefur said smiling slightly "What are you going out to do?" Spottedpaw asked eyeing the herbs then looking back at Bluefur, who thinking she wasn't being watched, cried slightly. Spottedpaw knew Bluefur was down since Oakstar announced his mate, Softlight, expecting kits but she thought it was because Softlight was becoming more sick and Bluefur felt like she could do nothing. "It's ok Softlight will get better" Spottedpaw said smiling, trying to cheer the medicine cat up, "That's nice to hear Spottedpaw" Bluefur said changing her act from sad cat to stern one, she then quickly left. Spottedpaw's ear twitched and she then headed to the apprentice's den. She looked at Darkpaw before entering and laying down in her nest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm now updating each story that is going on sooo next is with the three friends actaully I think I have that chapter partly written so yea :P after that I'm coming back to this because it intrest me the most...no following the books no nothing just following former rp(Which is fun to tell so I'm fine with it)**

**Chapter 4**

_A battle raged around a young leader, her claws slid out and she ran head on into it tackling the leader of the gang, soon they tusseled and wrestled before slipping into the river, but instead of feeling cool liquid around the she-cat she felt hot sticky liquid surround her, it was red...BLOOD! The she-cat fought hard to get out of the blood surface but no matter how hard she kicked the surface just seemed to get further and further away...soon a voice rang in the cats ears. __**There will be one of the stars who will bring peace over the clans but in turn destroys herself. **_

"AAAA!" Squealed Spottedpaw as a raindroplet hit her nose. "Spottedpaw!" Darkpaw said soon turnning in their nest over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a concern voice. "The roof...it's gonna collapse!" She said her eyes wide, Darkpaw ended up laughing at her which made Spottedpaw's cheeks flush. "And you think You'll be a warrior before me" he said, Spottedpaw looked up to see a drippy roof.

"Are you two just gonna chitter chatter all day?" Oakstar asked staring Spottedpaw through narrow amber eyes. "No, Oakstar" Spottedpaw said jumping up and walking past into a light drizzle. "Perfect day for a gathering" Rainfall joked as Spottedpaw made her way over. "Very perfect" She played along, Rainfall was her best friend. "Hey, we're going border patrolling care to join" Rainfall asked shifting his paws in embarressment. "Su-" Spottedpaw was cut off by Oakstar walking over "sorry, She's battle training" Oakstar stated simply as he turned to his apprentice. "Come on, time to go" Oakstar then headed off quickly. Spottedaw followed, sad she couldn't border patrol with Rainfall but then when she noticed Nightfall's white tipped ears she purred, this meant Darkpaw was going! "I'm going to beat you!" Darkpaw declared.

"Lies!" Spottedpaw smiled "I'll beat you with my eyes closed" "You most certaintly will not" Oakstar said firmly which made Spottedpaw crouch low . "You'll battle with them open, and you will battle your best. Claws sheathed, Spottedpaw" Spottedpaw nodded and they headed out to the battle training area.

Spottedpaw walked silently next to Darkpaw, this was her first time out with him and it had already gone bad. "I'm sorry Oakstar's normally less grouchy" Darkpaw shrugged "With him around it's sealing my position as leader because Deadtail is becoming older with each day" Spottedpaw shook her head, Darkpaw shouldn't be thinking like that! Deadtail was a great warrior, he was wise and thoughtful...thinking of him dying just to become a warrior wasn't right! "Spottedpaw!" Oakstar said turning to her "yes, Oakstar?" She asked glancing at Darkpaw. "You and Darkpaw are fighting each other, be careful to not claw each other" Spottedpaw nodded then turned to Darkpaw, who looked at her playfully growling. Soon Darkpaw ran at her but she side stepped and tripped him with her paw. "oof" Darkpaw said as he hit the ground with a loud thud. Spottedpaw then stepped on his back pinning him down "Ha!" She gloated. "Watch out" Darkpaw said getting on his back paws and knocking her off. Spottedpaw jumped away, right before he hit the ground again. "Hmph" she said pinning him down again, as much as he kicked he couldn't escape. "I give up" He said. "No sneak attacks" Oakstar said as he pulled Spottedpaw away. Spottedpaw looked at Oakstar but then in a flash blood dripped from his neck, Spottedpaw turned to tell Darkpaw but blood dripped from his claws and he was smiling evily. "Oo Spottedfoot is here to defeat me" Laughed Darkpaw, who looked to be a full grown cat. "Darkpaw!" Spottedpaw squealed fear coming off of her in waves. "What? Spottedpaw are you ok?" the vision vanished from sight but it remained in the young she-cat's mind. "Darkpaw you, just..." Spottedpaw couldn't finish. "Let's get you to camp, you seem like you caught a cold" Darkpaw said licking her head. "You'll be going to the gathering Spottedpaw so be sure you're well by then" Spottedpaw nodded then glanced at Darkpaw before leaving.

Spottedpaw sat in the medicine's cats den as Bluefur paced around "What's wrong?" "Softlight has gotten sicker, I'm afraid she won't live much longer..her poor kits" Spottedpaw was shocked to hear about Softlight, who was Rainfall's sister. "Poor Softlight, are you sure?" Bluefur turned to her "I'd bet my medicine cat life on it" Bluefur said firmly, which made Spottedpaw wonder. "Is there a way to get her kittens out?" Bluefur took a deep breath "Yes, but it'd kill her...so...I don't know" bluefur then left quickly.

**Hmm Now there's going to be a surprise when Softlight has or forces her kits out...or even if that happens. Next chapter is the gathering so yea please read :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't wrote for this since...since forever o.o**

"Shh, Spottedpaw." Growled Oakstar as they headed towards the gathering. Spottedpaw's ears flattened and she looked towards Darkpaw who just shrugged. Spottedpaw sighed and continued her way towards the gathering, her fur spiked up.

"Everyone, this is where we're gathering...hurry down and don't stop until you meet up with the other clans." Oakstar growled, glancing at his apprentice.

"Yes sir." Spottedpaw whispered, her ears low and her tail drooping. Oakstar then spun around and charged down into the gathered cats, Spottedpaw followed seeing there was only one other clan there, Shadowclan.

"Good day, Redstar!" Called Oakstar as he padded up to the huge rock, Spottedpaw watched in awe as he pulled himself up, but her awe soon turned to disgust when she heard a familiar voice boasting.

"I showed that Windclan apprentice!" Spottedpaw turned around to see a white pelted and blue eyed apprentice smiling, she stalked over growling under her breath.

"Ah, if it isn't the very apprentice!" Cloudpaw smirked, but it faded when Darkpaw shouted.

"She wooped you good!" Spottedpaw smiled and laughed as Cloudpaw reddened to the color of a death berry. Spottedpaw then turned to her brother and sat next to him, watching the Shadowclan warriors warily. Soon Thunderclan charged down with their leader, Smallstar.

"Ah, nice to see you, Smallstar." Smiled Redstar as he bowed his head respectfully.

"Did you perhaps see Pebblestar?" Oakstar asked impatiently.

"I didn't, Oakstar..." Smallstar commented as he climbed up.

"I saw her, running off with her tail between her legs." Redstar smiled to himself this time, and Spottedpaw listened intently.

"What?" Oakstar asked turning to the leader.

"I need territory...the marshes are horrible hunting places." Redstar growled.

"Who would want Riverclan's nasty fish?" Spottedpaw accidently called, she could feel all three leader's eyes on her, her claws slid out.

"This is no apprentice's talk." Redstar scowled.

"Well an apprentice is smarter than you." Oakstar said turning to Redstar, Spottedpaw smiled and turned to Darkpaw who was now staring blankly ahead, she sighed and turned back to the gathered cats.

"OAKSTAR!" Screamed a warrior as he tossed himself down, it was a young warrior known as Runningfoot.

"What is it? And why is it so important you need to interupt a gathering?" Oakstar asked his amber eyes glinting slightly in the moon lit clearing.

"Softlight, has grown sicker and Bluefur is gonna attempt to take the kits _out" _Runningfoot put emphasis on out, he meant to force the kits out...Spottedpaw shook slightly.

"Take Spottedpaw, Rainfall, Flameheart, and Skycloud." Spottedpaw's heart pounded when her name was mentioned, she jumped up and ran at Runningfoot.

"Come on then, we can't waste time!" Runningfoot called as they ran off, their fur whipped in the wind and their eyesight became blurry but it didn't matter, Softlight was in danger! Spottedpaw quickly then jumped over the gorge barely making it, she then made her way into camp. She could hear the fits of coughs and screams of pain from Softlight before she entered, she quickly made her into the Medicine cat's den, only to be rammed onto the ground by the other three warriors.

"I'm going to need your help getting the kits out..." Bluefur said placing a claw on the stomach.

"But...she'll die." Flameheart said his eyes clouded.

"That's...that's why Oakstar sent me here!" Skycloud said her eyes becoming blurry with tears, Skyheart was Softlight's sister.

"And...and I loved her, before Oakstar swept in and stole her." Muttered Runningfoot.

"Wait, you loved me?" Softlight whispered in her fits coughs.

"Yes, Softlight, I always loved you." Runningfoot whispered in her ear, Spottedpaw watched in shocked amazement.

"I...I love you too, these kits are Oakstar's though." A sigh of relief was heard from a she-cat, everyone turned to Bluefur.

"What? Whose are they then, sweety." Bluefur asked, her normal self kicking in.

"Their...their Swallowtail's..." Softlight gasped, her breath becoming rapid.

"Swallowtail!" Growled Runningfoot.

"It was a one night fling..." Softlight re-assured him.

"In starclan, will you choose me or him?" Runningfoot asked, demanding an answer.

"You...but don't join Starclan too early." Softlight replied.

"Like you..." Runningwind said, barely finishing it.

"We need those kits out now if they're to live..." Bluefur mewed, her eyes narrowed.

"Softlight, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Runningfoot asked.

"Yes, Runningfoot, I'm sure." Bluefur slowly placed her paw on her stomach, Spottedpaw turned her head away so she wouldn't have to see(So no description), she soon felt something wet at her paws.

"Lick it, Spottedpaw, now!" Growled Bluefur. Spottedpaw licked the kitten furiously waiting for the soft breathing, none came..

"No..." Bluefur said licking another, but nothing came.

"They're infected!" Skycloud said falling down in tears.

"An omen..." Bluefur mewed, before shoving everyone out of the den.

"Runningfoot, she's gonna help them right?" Skycloud asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry..." Runningfoot licking her muzzle, Skycloud sniffled and shook. Spottedpaw watched Skycloud, sadness filled her gaze.

**Short and deaths, sigh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six and shoot, redleaf, I didn't see that o.o I'll get to editing after this ;) So you'll probably see it changed! Lol I was just trying to type it all up :P**

Spottedpaw looked down at her paws, she could hear the clanmates shuffling outside the den, preparing the body for burial.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" Darkpaw asked in a sencere tone.

"No" Spottedpaw muttered turning her head away.

"O-" Darkpaw was cut of by Oakstar.

"Get moving, we're hunting..._now"_

"bu-" Darkpaw was about to protest for Spottedpaw, but his mouth snapped shut when Oakstar gave him the 'do not interfere' glare.

"Ravenclaw, Talonfire, Rainfall, and Flameheart are waiting for you." Oakstar said quickly, before re-tracting his head from the den.

"Sorry..." Darkpaw sighed and left, Spottedpaw then stood up and left the apprentice's den, only to have Shadowkit trip over her paws. (Before I forget, I messed up..Ivyshadow _isnt _their aunt)

"Watch were you're going!" Shadowkit growled.

"Same to you." Spottedpaw muttered, her eyes focussed on her Oakstar.

"Hey did you hear?" Shadowkit asked jumping up.

"What?" Spottedpaw asked glancing at the kit.

"We're having a new Queen...I didn't catch her name, but Mommy said so!" Shadowkit smiled, obivously happy to share his den with another.

"Great." Spottedpaw said sarcastically, more deaths...more omens, more cats dying. Spottedpaw then stalked up to her hunting patrol, her tail flicking the whole way there.

"No fighting this time." Flameheart growled, his eyes focussed on his daughter.

"Yes sir." Spottedpaw stated blaintly, she didn't care very much about fighting. When the patrol left, Spottedpaw's spirit lifted slightly, she bounced around her parents happily.

"This is an embarresment..." Muttered Ravenclaw as she watched her only daughter.

Spottedpaw returned to camp with a rabbit and thrush, she had help catching the thrush...Not from her mentor but from Flameheart.

"Oakstar!" Shouted a Thunderclan warrior as he pelted into the clearing.

"What? Why has another clan trespassed?" Snarled Oakstar, his amber eyes blazing like a fire.

"It's...It's Smallstar, he's died, and...Shadowclan is attacking us!" The warrior panted...Spottedpaw soon recognized Treesplinter, his brown tabby pelt gave it away.

"What? Why?" Oakstar asked, his eyes wide with alarm.

"They need more territory...they repeated it to us as they attacked, saying they only needed to feed their families." Treesplinter whispered, his eyes going wide.

"No reason to kill!" Oakstar snarled.

"Is Skyheart still alive?" Spottedpaw asked as she butted her way towards him.

"Skyheart is alive and well, as far as I can tell anyways...She sent me here to get help." Skyheart was the deputy of Thunderclan, she was gently and kind but stern when needed.

"Good, I'll send my only apprentices and best warriors with you." Spottedpaw went ahead and ran at Treesplinter, stopping in front of him.

"You send me back with...this? You must want my clan to hate me" Growled Treesplinter.

"She's an excellent fighter." Oakstar said, before sending some other warriors off with him.

"Return them home safely, or Shadowclan will be the least of your worries." Oakstar called as the warriors ran off. Spottedpaw had to jump to keep up with her clan, her fur was puffed out to make her seem larger, atleast a normal apprentice. She could hear the yowls, oh the yowls, pure torture.

"Hurry up!" growled Treesplinter, as they quickly made it into the camp. Spottedpaw burst into the camp, she had a ringing in her ears...the scene infront of her showed cats attacking each other, each ones screams more fearful than the last.

"MY KITS!" Shouted a voice, it came from a braken den. Spottedpaw ran past the fighting warriors, some fell in front of her while others slashed at her. She slipped inside the den to see Scarnose reaching for another kit, to bring to his bloody teeth.

"Shadowclan has gone too far!" Spottedpaw snarled shoving him away, knocking him into the bushes.

"Redstar has nothing to do with this!" The maniac laughed, it turned into a cackle, a scary, soul-shattering cackle. Spottedpaw backed up, her green eyes wide...he was kidding right? Oh Starclan please let him be kidding.

"Blood...Blood will run in the lakes!" He screeched, tossing his head back to shout to Starclan. Spottedpaw looked towards the kittens, they were frozen in fear, wide eyed as they squealed in pure terror. Spottedpaw looked towards the kit that was too late to save, it was bleeding...its stomach torn open so deep she could start seeing insides, her legs felt like they would give way to nothing. She then glanced at the kitten she had saved, it had blood splotches all over its neck...How? Why? Who would want to hurt such young and innocent kits? She pictured Shadowkit standing there his wide blue eyes staring at her with fright.

"You shall be punished, Scarnose." Spottedpaw growled, her head hanging yet her eyes focussed on him.

"Me? Be punished by a little kitten? I'm so scared!" Scarnose teased, his mockeray made Spottedpaw feel better about her desicion. She then jumped at Scarnose, slashing at his neck. She landed in some bracken though, it caught her fur and snagged it.

"Ha! The fearful kit got her pelt caught in some thorns!" Laughed Scarnose, his teasing was making her furious, she wanted him to shut up, she wanted him to run off into the battle with his tail between his legs. She pulled herself out, patches of orange and black on it. She then jumped at his back. She bit his neck, clamping her jaw down hard.

"Get off of me, fleabag!" Scarnose yowled shaking furiously. Spottedpaw didn't let go, instead she dug her claws into his fur...letting them sink into the flesh like it was mud. His pure agonizing screams made Spottedpaw smile and laugh through his fur. She then roughly pulled a paw off, yanking flesh, muscle, and fur with it. She then flung it away as she placed her paw in the exact place, which was showing some bone. She took pleasure in his wails, his pleas for mercy...but oh no, mercy wouldn't come, mercy wouldn't come to this horrible cat.

"Spottedpaw!" Screeched a voice..._Talonfire _she thought as she jumped off and ran behind him, her green eyes shining in the dim light.

"Get going" He snarled shoving Spottedpaw into the midst of the battle. Spottedpaw stood there and looked around, her paws felt sticky and gooey. Once she lifted them up a red substance refused to let go. She shook her paw warily and it finally fell off. She tried to run off but something furry, sticky, and warm hit her.

"Oof!" she cried as it landed harshly on her back.

"HELP!" Spottedpaw called as she twisted herself at an odd angle, trying to push the warrior off of her.

"Spottedpaw!" Screamed a black pelted apprentice, his wide ambers eyes filled with fear. Spottedpaw turned to him and saw blood splattered all over him, most of it other warriors.

"Darkpaw!" She shouted happily.

"Spottedpaw." He said pushing against the dead warrior, who tumbled off of her like it was a piece of prey. Talonfire walked over and looked at them.

"Time to return to camp."

"Come on, let's get back in the battle" Darkpaw snarled, his amber eyes lighting up with pure ambition.

"No, we must return to camp. This battle has been fought and won by us, its time to go back. We'll collect any of our dead warriors tomorrow" Talonfire then spun around and headed out.

"When I'm leader I'll make sure the other clan runs off with their tails between their legs" Darkpaw declared, snarling under his breath. "Why did Deadtail die? Couldn't he just of excepted Fate?" Spottedpaw remained silent, she was worried about what her brother was becoming, a power hungry fiend. The way he looked didn't settle her mind either, blood splattered on his pelt, fur stuch between his claws. _Ginger and black fur _Spottedpaw thought, that's exactly what Deadtail's fur looked like too.


	7. Chapter 7

**SPOTTEDPAW RBEGRSVDEG bookcover lineart by~** Leafwhisker** of Deviantart ^^**

**Red- :P I still need to edit that one part too DX it's just..I normally have a folder for each story but this one doesn't have a folder..bad right? Yea.**

**Chapter 7**

_A battle isn't done, until someone has won._

"Spottedpaw!" growled a familiar voice, she opened one eye to the grass of the den..Who had called her name? "Beneath you!" Spottedpaw looked down to see Darkpaw glaring up at her, she giggled and licked his face. He couldn't help but smile and shake her off, eyeing her carefully before leaving the den. Spottedpaw stepped out into the apprentice's den, looking towards the nursery, Shadowkit had warned her half a moon ago that a new Queen going there, in which he was right. The newest Queen was Nightlight, Skycloud had taken up Darkpaw's training, Spottedpaw was sure Oakstar had chosen her to distract her from Softflight's death. She felt her pelt warm in the green-leaf sun, it would soon leave the moors, replaced by the bitter winds. She heard a voice call her name, opening on emerald eye she saw Oakstar.

"you're on border patrol, with me, Amberflight, Darkpaw, and Skyheart." Spottedpaw's eyes widened, Amberflight? She was a plump as a green-leaf rabbit, surely he wouldn't invite the fat she-cat? She would just slow them down!

"She's not going anywhere." Growled her mother, Rabbitear.

"why not?" Demanded Oakstar.

"Because of the kits harboring inside of her!" She said, shoving Amberflight away. Spottedpaw regretted her earlier thought, she didn't know she was expectant!

"Fine, Rainfall get over here, you're joining the patrol." Rainfall ran over, stopping next to Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw smiled at him, then looked ahead. Oakstar quickly left, glancing back the cats behind him. Spottedpaw smiled at her friend, padding carefully along the trail. She knew her way to the Thunderclan border fairly easy. She suddenly felt herself beind dragged away from all of them, _a bloody gorge stood in front of her. Cats wailed out in pain, trying to escape the clutches of others. A bloody Rainfall stood in front of her. __**"Spottedstar, I can't fight anymore..its been an honor serving you." **__Rainfall bowed his head, before collasping on the ground in a large heap. __**"You can't even run the clan right!" **__A voice shrieked, Spottedpaw turned her head to see the dark amber eyes of her brother. She felt her heart wrench, she couldn't handle this.. _Spottedpaw broke out sobbing, falling onto the ground beneath her. Rainfall's tail swept on to her shoulder, licking her fur.

"Oakstar, Spottedpaw is sick..I think I need to get her to camp." Rainfall covered Spottedpaw in licks.

"Fine, but tomorrow she is to do a border patrol, hunting patrol, and battle practice." He stated sternly before turning toward the border. Rainfall carefully grabbed Spottedpaw by the scruff, tossing her over his shoulder. Spottedpaw laid limply there, eyes stinging from her tears that forced their way out. She brushed them away with her paw, running her paw along the flank of her only true friend.

"What happened back there? You kinda stopped then after a few moments you fell down crying." Rainfall asked, glancing back at her, his blue eyes only showed concern and something more..something Spottedpaw couldn't put her paw on.

"I..just..it's nothing." Spottedpaw knew he'd think she was crazy, possibly even insane! She was sane..forever sane..

**So short but Spotty wanted another part of the story posted, and I like how I put 'sane' there..because this book is about her becoming insane..uh yea**


End file.
